


A Chance Meeting

by NightCourt_HighLady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCourt_HighLady/pseuds/NightCourt_HighLady
Summary: In which Mr. Archeron finds out what happened to his daughters courtesy of a red haired Faerie coming to beg help from the Continent.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic isn't quite finished but I can't come up with any more story so here's what I have. Hope you enjoy it!

The first time Brannon Archeron had news of his daughters, he didn’t realize it.

Queen Dimitra had brought him into her court. 

In Dimitra’s court, he sought knowledge. Sought stories of the Fae, stories of what it was like when the Faeries and humans mingled. Stories that could convince him that what he did in sending Feyre away was right.

Or whether he sentenced her to a fate worse than death.

He found some very interesting records in the journals of Queen Andromanche about a legendary figure called the Morrigan whose power was that of truth, but there was very little detail.

One of the last times he had met with Queen Dimitra, she brought him a tale that he didn’t know how to take.

They had met with a group of mixed Faeries and humans, an oddity in and of itself on their island. The two humans had been sisters, one more outspoken and aggressive than the other. Apparently their third sister was a Faerie somehow? But she stood on equal footing with the High Lord of the Night court, the most fearsome, frightening, and cruel of the High Lords of Prythian. Who had supposedly stood at the side of a creature who had gladly destroyed humans and faeries alike and yet was now backing the humans as his father had many centuries ago.

It was all very confusing. 

Brannon had dismissed it all as tales. Stories. But when Dimitra had been destroyed, and, per her instructions, he took the tale to Vassa, he kept it in mind.

And he remembered it today.

They had met with a Faerie from Prythian, an ambassador of the High Lord and Lady of the Night court. When they brought him before Vassa’s court, he told them he’d been seeking Vassa to beg her for her help. The decicision was only debated for a few moments, truthfully. They direly needed help finding out where they were going. The red headed Fae, who introduced himself as Lucian, seemed relieved.

He noticed the Faerie staring at the ships the day they were to leave for the island.

“What are these ships named for?” he asked.

“Those are my daughter’s names,” Brannon replied proudly. To his surprise, the Faerie’s olive skin turned pale.

“Those are your daughters?”

“My youngest, Feyre, was taken into the Faerie realm by a monster two years ago,” he replied, hope blossoming in his heart. “Have you met her? Or heard anything about her?”

“Even if I hadn’t once been her friend,” Lucian said, green eyes boring into his. “Every faerie who is and will be will know the name of Feyre Cursebreaker.”

“What are you talking about? My daughter? Everyone knows my daughter’s name?”

“She saved us. She died to destroy the woman who kept our people imprisoned under her rule. The High Lords brought her back as a Faerie.”

“She’s a faerie now?” Brannon could hardly speak. “Then perhaps Queen Dimitra met her..”

“She is, she saved us all. But as I said, I was her friend once. I was also friends with the creature that you rightly call monster. She is now the High Lady of the Night Court.” 

Lucian proceeded to tell him about how his daughter was set to marry her Faerie Lord that she’d fallen in love with, only to discover that she didn’t love the creature he had become. He told Brannon about Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court, who was her mate. With regret in his face and a stammer in his voice, he told Brannon of the night his daughter was betrayed by her friends, and his other two daughters also became Faeries. And how his Elain was Lucian’s mate.

“My daughters,” Brannon’s voice cracked. “All of my daughters are Fae now.” Lucian nodded. “And you are on this mission to make yourself better than who you were.” He nodded again. 

“Then welcome aboard,” Brannon replied. “And please tell me more about my daughters’ new lives.”

 


End file.
